


Sweet and tender hooligan

by leooX



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: And basically stalks him, Autism Spectrum, Cute, First Meetings, Fluff, Josh has autism, Josh makes Tyler cookies, M/M, Tom Hardy is the reason for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leooX/pseuds/leooX
Summary: Someone is leaving Tyler cookies and he finds out who.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. I just wanted to write.  
> What do ya think of this?

Tyler arrived at the office early on Monday morning, setting his can of red Bull down. (Because he never really grew up, according to the older people he worked with. He just didnt like coffee.)

He plugged the slow computer in at the wall and then adjusted his tie, settling back down in his chair that squeaked and made the old cleaner turn to glare at him. He held his hands up in an apology and then sighed, staring longingly out of the window he was sat next to.

Working in an office building was as boring as it sounded. Everyone had a different Job, and Tyler worked on the floor that dealt with accounting, but only because he got the right grades and this was all they could offer. It was mostly coding and copying off a sheet of paper, so it didn't require much effort, and most people advised him to work slowly because he'd still get payed as much.

He wasn't entirely sure why he ended up being so early this day, but he logged in and opened his files anyway, yawning at how boring they looked. He began typing, eyes still gazing around the room.

No one would even arrive for at least fifteen minutes, so he gave up and clicked onto Google instead, turning the screen to face more towards him and searched 'Tom Hardy' because... Well. _Tom Hardy_. Tom hardy is hot.

He started to copy and paste pictures onto a word document quickly, before work began, and pressed 'print' without thinking, staring at the printer across the room anxiously and frowning when it did nothing.

He clicked 'print' again and waited. Still nothing.

He walked over to it, seeing that it was already turned on, and pressed a few random buttons. Nothing happened, so he walked back to his cubicle and looked at the printing options, coming to the realisation that they'd all been sent to 'printer 3E- Mailing.'

His heart jumped into his throat and he closed the document. He'd sent thirty pictures, two sets of fifteen different ones, of Tom Hardy to mailing on floor three, not to mention many of the pictures were suggestive and very erotic and… okay. Maybe it wasn't a big deal.

-

Tyler had only left his desk for ten minutes to buy a can of coke from the vending machine and take a piss, but when he returned to his desk, there was a napkin that had a winking face drawn on it, with a cookie placed neatly in the middle of it.

He stared at it for a minute, brow furrowed in confusion, until a guy called Peter walked past and smacked him across the back of his head playfully.

"Hey- did you put this here?" He asked before Peter could walk away.

"No, why would I waste a cookie on you?" He joked.

Tyler grunted and sat in his seat, picking the goodie up and sniffing it cautiously, before he bit into it. It tasted… normal. And really good. So he stuffed it before the area manager could catch him, and wiped his mouth on the napkin.

He didn't think much of what happened, until the next morning when he arrived, absolutely shattered and craving caffeine that he'd forgot to buy on his way, and there was another cookie placed by his computer mouse.

"What the heck…" he mumbled, looking around in hopes there might be a note. There was none, and the only other person there was fat Kelly who over watched them all from a desk at the front of the room. She was glaring at him suspiciously, so he ate the cookie before she could.

-

The same thing carried on for a month, except he started finding cookies in the staff kitchen at the seat he usually took, and on top of his lunch box.

Admittedly, it started to become a little unnerving, but that didn't stop him from eating them. His co-workers caught on too, and all swore on their hearts that they hadn't been putting them there.

Whoever it was, was sneaky as fuck because no one ever saw them. So, this time, before he got up to go and get a drink, he left a sticky note on his desk, writing- 'Who are you and why are you feeding me cookies'

He left a smiley face for good measure and then went for his drink. When he came back, he was dissapointed to find no reply, just the usual cookie and napkin, that was red this time.

That was something.

-

Two weeks later, Tyler got his reply in the form of a phone number and two cookies, that were warm and bigger than ever before.

He huffed and raised his eyebrows.Whoever this was had some amount of nerve.

Feeding him cookies for six weeks and then giving him their number?

He typed the number into his phone in a way that could be described as angry, and listed it as 'Cookie fucker.'

-

Tyler spent two days considering if he should actually text, or ring, the number. What If it was some crusty old man? Or wrinkly old woman? But then, what if it was a cute young guy? Maybe girl, but the handwriting didn't seem very feminine. Not that he was being stereotypical but…

He held his breath and clicked on 'Cookie fucker' , started typing out a message.

'I have u listed as cookie fucker. Wanna give me a name?'

He waited nervously for ten minutes, unable to stay still and washing dishes that hadn't even been used while he waited, almost jumping out of his own skin when he heard his phone vibrate.

He ran into his living room, flopping across the couch and looking at the message.

'Hi. I'm Josh' Well. That was vague for a guy who'd been baking cookies for him. He'd probably spent more money on Tyler by just doing that than Tyler had spent on anyone ever.

'Hey Josh. Why have u been feeding me cookies?' Tyler didn't get a reply.

He changed the contact to Josh.

-

The next day, he had a later shift at 2pm and he found the pictures of Tom Hardy he'd printed out sat on his chair.

He gasped loudly and put a hand on his chest, not hiding his grin as he stood on his toes and looked over the metal wall separating him from Peter.

"Did you see who put the pictures on my desk?" Peter hummed around the mug of coffee he was drinking and swallowed.

"Not really, but a mail guy came up and handed our wage slips. He had red hair and a big nose."

"Huh. Alright. Was he old?"

"I don't know Tyler, I was working, now let me carry on with it."

Tyler sighed, picked up the pictures and sat back down, fiddling with his pen and sifting through the papers, looking for a message or something.

He found nothing.

-

**Josh** \- 'Did u get the pics?'

Tyler wanted to be bitter and make him wait, but he couldn't.

'Yeh. Can u just explain?'

Half an hour later, he received a fairly lengthy message.

**Josh** \- 'well the pics got sent to where I work and ur name was at the top. I managed to find out where u worked and decided to feed u. Did u like the cookies btw? Tom hardy. I like. I'm suprised u didn't catch me cos I saw you all the time'

Tyler replied with, 'that's kinda creepy.'

**Josh** \- 'Yeah sorry' then, 'do u wanna meet up some place?'

Tyler considered this. He really wanted to, but he didn't know 'Josh.'

'Send me a pic and I'll consider it.'

**Josh** \- 'huh? A nude pic?'

'No. Your face will do'

Tyler opened the next message, which was a selfie. He had red hair and a big nose, as described, with a red flush across the middle and onto his cheeks. He had a hopeful smile, lips pulled to the side, and hooded eyes.

'Oh.'

**Josh** \- Ugh sorry I'm sorry

'No. It's a good face. Where do you want to meet?'

-

They agreed to meet at a cafe, and Josh asked if Tyler wanted a coffee bought while he was on his way, to which he kindly declined.

Josh's reply was 'I know u dont like coffee anyway ;)'

Tyler thought it was strange that he wanted to get him a coffee when they were meeting at a cafe. That sold coffee.

He arrived a while before Josh, settling himself down until he saw Josh walk past the window. He stood outside the door for thirty seconds before opening it and tripping over thin air. He didn't fall though, so Tyler didn't bother with helping him.

Then, he made his way leisurely over to where Tyler sat at the far back of the room, keeping his eyes low and swinging a plastic bag in his hand, until he reached Tylers seat. "Hey." He smiled and put a hand on the table.

"Hi, cookie fucker." Josh laughed and pulled out a seat, sitting on the edge of it, clearly nervous, and searched in the bag, producing a redbull that he slid over the table to Tyler, letting his hand linger for a moment.

"Oh, thanks," Tyler grinned and pulled the tab, drinking from it and the setting it back on the table. "Please can you, like, explain a bit more? Like. I don't know why you just gave me cookies for weeks…" Tyler asked after a minute of silence. Josh cleared his throat, and tried to keep eye contact with Tyler.

"I... I dunno. I find it hard to communicate with people and I didn't know how to talk to you," he murmured. "I've seen you around before, at your desk, but I didn't know your name. Sorry, I'm just really awkward." He cringed at himself and waited for Tylers reply.

"Okay… But why cookies?"

"People like cookies, right?"

Tyler shrugged, "Yeah, I suppose so. It was kinda wierd," Tyler admitted. Josh scratched his hair and looked down. "Thanks, though. Did you cook them yourself?"

"Yeah," he sniggered, "I'm sorry if It was really creepy… I really wanted to talk to you but I always wussed out." Tyler shook his head and placed his hand over Joshs, pulling his hand out to intertwine their fingers.

"Is this our first date?"


End file.
